


Injuries

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Baesult Prompts [2]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, So yeah, but I thought why not put it on here too?, i posted this on tumble already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Aeduan got hurt and Iseult gets mad but ya know. Otpness.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi
Series: Baesult Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. I already wrote this on tumble, but why not post it here too?

“You’re an idiot. How do you keep getting into these situations? Did you even think how hard it would be to clean this up? Blood stains, Aeduan,” Iseult it furious. Aeduan got himself into a fight again, and got blood everywhere. Of course, she’s going to clean it up, because it’s obvious he has no regard for himself.   
  


Aeduan has the decency to look guilt as he quietly says, “There was someone there, they wanted to fight. I’m sorry,” he really does look sorry, so Iseult sighs and forgives him.   
  


Aeduan is currently sitting on a boulder, and Iseult is standing in between his knees. She has a small cloth in her hands and a bucket of water next to her. She wets and wrings out the cloth.  
  


Iseult tilts Aeduan’s head up to see his injuries more clearly. Being a Bloodwitch, he’s already healed, but he does have blood on his face and a small bruise that won’t heal automatically. She looks him in the eye and hears him swallow.   
  


She swears she can feel his pulse skip a beat.   
  


Quickly, but gently, she wipes the blood off his face and makes to take his blood-stained shirt off. Aeduan sucks in a breath and asks, “What are you doing?”   
  


“You’re shirt is covered in blood and...I don’t even want to know what that is,” Iseult replies.  
  


Hesitantly, he moves his hand away and she takes his shirt off. Bringing it over to the small river nearby to wash.   
  


Aeduan follows and walks knee deep into the water. He really is sorry, and she looked so worried when she saw him. Like she was going to pass out.   
  


But, when she looks up at him, Aeduan knows Iseult has forgiven him and sighs in relief.   
  


“Thank you.”


End file.
